Visitor from Earth
by Thumper12.7
Summary: A college freshmen is pulled from his world and placed in Equestria. Now, he must learn to trust his new friends if he wants to get out. I know HiE is overused, but I really like the premise. I aim to make this to be a very realistic representation. On a side note, I've written a lot of fiction but this is my first fanfiction. Let me know what you think but please don't be rude.
1. Chapter 1

Visitor

Dean's eyes snapped open, the orange glow of his digital alarm clock read 5:21 AM, almost 2 and a half hours before he needed to get up, he had trouble sleeping that entire week. He tossed and turned but couldn't get back to sleep. It was Friday of mid-terms week and he was overly stressed about the last mid-term he had to take; his Russian 101 class. When he realized his attempts to sleep were futile he got out of bed and got dressed. After brushing his teeth and styling his hair he opened the blinds on the window to find a one foot blanket of snow had covered campus, this brought a smile to his face. Unlike most of his other classmates who hated the snow, he loved it. After a few hours past he left his dorm to face the dreaded mid-term. On the plus side, after mid-terms week was Christmas vacation.

Dean exited the building into the cold streets when his exam was over, relived it was done with but worried about his score. A smirk appeared on Dean's face, "This calls for a celebration" he said to himself. He began texting his friends, asking is they wanted to "partake" that night. Unfortunately for Dean, most had already left for the vacation and the others were all busy. "Damn, oh well more for me" he thought. When he got back to his dorm, he withdrew a 1 foot by 1 foot steel safe from under his bed. A few turns of the dial later and the safe opened, inside was a small glass bong and a sent proof bag of weed. He opened the bag and took a long inhale through his nose. He loved that smell and he hadn't smoked for about 3 weeks, so his tolerance was low. At 9:00 PM He replaced his normal black jacket for a military surplus artic warfare parka and put some white snow pants on. He did this for 2 reasons: one, the parka and pants were much warmer and two, it would make him harder to spot in the snow should a policeman confront him. He was paranoid to say the least when he smoked, an encounter with an undercover cop left him extra jumpy. The encounter didn't end in him being arrested, he was easily able to out run the morbidly obese undercover officer that tried to sell to him on the street.

Armed with a "g", his piece, a bag of beef jerky and a thermos of hot tea he set out into the night to a patch of forest just off campus and within walking distance. He continued into the woods until he reached a familiar stump . He brushed the snow off and sat down. He grabbed the heel of his boot and twisted, the heel popped off and reviled a secret compartment containing his stash. He proceeded to fill his lungs with the wonderful THC. All of his stress and worries disbursed like the smoke he exhaled. Two bowls later and he was blazed out of his mind. He laid back and looked at the stars. He had just enough left for one more bowl. He was thinking about calling it quits, but decided to smoke it anyway "Why the hell not? This is a celebration after all!" He said giggling to himself. Before he could remove the last bit from the stash in his boot he heard an electrical crackling noise, he got up and looked around. It sounded again this time louder, and he saw the source; an ark of lightning between two trees. "Woooowwww, I think this is laced" he said picking up his piece. The ark spread to the treed surrounding him, trapping him in the center. "What in the goddamn?!" He blurted out. A blight white light flashed and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up and looked at the trees, they were back to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief and got to his feet. "I am going to have a word with that dumb-ass pot dealer about mixing orders up" he thought. Something wasn't right, his foot prints in the snow were gone. "What the? How long was I out?" he checked his phone for the time. It read 10:20 so he wasn't out long enough for it to snow over his prints. He decided it would be better it he spent the rest of his high in his dorm. Exiting the forest his jaw dropped and eyes widened. There was lights in the distance but it wasn't his college campus, it was a completely different town. "Ok ok calm down you're still really baked. Just go back to the stump and enjoy your high, you probably just took the wrong trail out of the woods " He sat back down and indulged in the jerky and tea as the munchies set in. In the distance he heard voices. One sounded like a young woman and the other sounded like a boy. He listened closely "Twilight, I still don't see how that spell accomplishes anything" the boy's voice said.

"It's not supposed to accomplish anything Spike. It's just to prove I could do it" the woman's voice replied with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Could we at least have waited until morning to try this? Its freezing out here!" the boy wined.

"Sorry Spike, but I'm anxious to see if the spell worked".

"Spell?" he thought, "kids come up with weird slang" he chuckled.

"What are we looking for anyway?" the boy yawned.

"I don't know" the woman said cheerfully "something otherworldly, unusual or out of place".

"What the hell are they talking about?" He said with a raised eye brow. The voices were getting closer.

"Is it possible for you to have transported a living creature?" The young one questioned.

"It's possible but very unlikely, what are the chances that an animal thing was in the exact center of the circle when the spell was cast?" Dean could hear their footsteps in the snow, he could see the silhouette of a body moving in his direction. Dean crouched down in the snow, he'd be impossible to spot in his snow suit. The figure stopped and looked around, to Dean's surprise it was not human, but a pony. A purple pony at that, with a horn on it's head and wearing a coat made to fit equines. Dean stood up and scratched his head, at this point he had begun to sober up. If this was a dream or hallucination it was incredibly lucid. It looked over and saw him. At the same time they both rubbed their eyes and tried to register what stood before them. Dean was the first to speak "Is this real?" he said. The purple pony face lit up in a huge smile

"SPIKE! SPIKE! Get over here! It worked! Not only that but it transported a creature!" Dean fell back in shock

"This isn't real man, this is a bad trip brought on by some DMT laced weed. Just sit back and let it take its course" Dean had his head in his hands and was shaking.

"What is it Twil…. What is that?" A small green and purple dragon said pointing to him.

"I think its called a human, I've read about them, but I had no idea they actually existed! It can talk too!" The pony seemed overjoyed. Dean passed out and woke up in what he thought was his dorm room bed. "It was just a damn dream" He said nervously laughing. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stopped laughing when he took in his surroundings. This wasn't his dorm at all, bookshelves lined the walls and the room itself looked like it was inside a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean got up and out of bed, his snowsuit and boots were hanging on a coat rack nearby , He was now clad in his jeans and t-shirt. "Hello?" He heard a clip clopping noise coming up stairs the door to the room opened slowly and the pony from before entered. "Can you understand me?" she said.

"Y-yes" Dean choked out.

"Good! I have so many questions for you!" the said enthusiastically.

"Ok but first can you answer mine?" The two legged creature asked.

"Sure, I guess its only fair" the four legged one replied.

"Who….. what are you. Just where the hell am I anyway!?" he asked.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, I am a unicorn pony, and you're in Equestia more specifically Ponyville" She explained.

"I don't know what or where those places are but ok. Do you know how I got here?" upon hearing the question Twilight's ears dropped in guilt.

"I um kind of accidently pulled you from your world and into mine" she put on a forced smile. There was a long awkward silence.

"How did you 'pull' me from my world?" he said skeptically.

"Well magic of course. I wanted to see if I could transport an object your world to mine and obviously it worked" she explained.

"Magic? Can I see a demonstration?" Requested Dean.

"Sure!" her horn lit up and a book levitated from one of the shelves cloaked in a purple veal and opened. She began to read a paragraph.

"Ok Ok Ok that's good I've seen enough!" He said backing away with an uneasy voice.

"I haven't even started the spell, I thought you wanted a demonstration." she said, confused.

"Excuse me, I have to go" Dean said walking past the pony.

"Go where?" Twilight asked. "

I'm gonna go find a way to wake myself up from this dream, It was a pleasure meeting you Twilight and thanks for the hospitality." Dean said nonchalantly.

"You're not dreaming" she said with concern in her voice.

"Ok prove it" He responded.

"Hey Spike, could you come here for a minute?" She called out.

"Be right there" a voice called back.

"Do you have a name?" asked the unicorn.

"Its Dean Darin" The scaly dragon from before entered the room.

"Oh good it's awake. You were out for a few hours you had us worried" the purple reptile said.

"Talking ponies and dragons…." Dean said to himself as he rubbed his head. Twilight whispered something to her assistant and he walked over and pinched the human in the arm. Dean recoiled in pain, the dragon had claws.

"See? This is as real as it gets" . The human had finally come the realization that he was not in a dream or hallucination.

"You can send me back home, right Twilight?" Before she could answer, the bell on the front door rang.

"Howdy Twilight, did your spell work?" a voice with a southern draw from down stairs asked.

"It sounds like my friend Applejack is here, would you like to meet her?" the equine questioned.

"Sure why not, it can't any stranger can it?" He said sarcastically "I'll be down to meet her in a minute" he said as they exited the room.

"Hey Applejack, there's someone you need to meet" Twilight said. "Um Twilight, don't you mean 'somepony'?" Said an orange mare with a western style hat.

"No AJ, I really do mean someone" she said winking


	4. Chapter 4

While the mares and dragon were down stairs, Dean was quickly putting his coat and boots back on. He was getting out of there, he didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away from the talking animals and mythical creatures. For all he knew they were planning on using him as a sacrifice for a "spell" as she put it. He opened a window and jumped down into the streets. He hit the ground off balance and landed on his side. He got to his feet and saw a street full of ponies, all of them with looks of disbelieve. He took off running through the crowd, he heard Twilight call

"Dean wait! Come back!".

He looked back and saw her and an orange pony pushing their way through the crowd of onlookers. "Like hell I'm going back there" he thought. Dean was not an athlete but he jogged often to stay in shape. His jogging routine could give him great bursts of speed, and left the two in the dust . He knew he couldn't lose them in a crowd he stuck out too much, he would have to elude them. He could hear his pursuers pleading with him to come back but he kept going.

"Just why is he running?" the orange one asked.

"Can you blame him? He was literally ripped from his world and dropped in ours. All magic is new to him, so he's probably scared to death " The lavender replied.

It was then that a multi-colored flash came down from the clouds.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" said a blue coated Pegasus.

"Dash! Thank Celestia you're here! You see that thing on two legs?" Twilight gestured her head in the direction of the fleeing human.

"Yeah, what in Equestria is that?!" The winged one exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, I need you to help us catch him!" The unicorn yelled to her friend.

"Got it! I'll fly ahead and cut him off" and she was off with a rainbow trialing behind her.

Dean made the mistake of running down an ally with a dead end. Now cornered, he desperately searched for an escape route. "Please, just calm down." The equines said trying to defuse the situation. "Take it easy partner, you got nothing to worry about" AJ said. Dean looked at the walls, they were about 8 feet high. 8 feet was high for a 4 foot pony but low for a 6 foot human. They slowly approached him, but he got on top of a barrel and jumped up. He grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled himself up, a feat only possible with hands. The two looked up at him, he looked down and said "I bet you wish you had a pair of these" and waved his hands at them. He turned around, relived he lost them but before he could think of his next move he found himself face to face with the blue mare hovering at head level. "Give it up, whatever you are!" she had a somewhat boyish tone to her voice. Dean sighed and put his hands up, he knew when he was defeated.


	5. Chapter 5 sorry its kind of long

Dean tried to evade Dash by jumping back down into the streets. Before he could think he was safe, a lasso flew over him and tightened around his legs. Dean fell flat on his face, he groaned and tried to get up.

"DEAN! Calm down! Come with us and I promise you nothing bad will happen." Walking back to the very place he had just broke out of was the most awkward experience of Dean's life. The residents that had just witnessed him jump from a two story building and run across town with three mares in pursuit were now watching him being escorted back. He had his hands bound with the speedster holding the rope. "Don't try anything stupid" The blue Pegasus warned. "Its cool Dash, he's just a little confused that's all" Twilight said. "A little?" he though. They neared a large hollowed out tree, Dean didn't get a good look at it while he was running and was impressed that Twilight actually lived there.

"I've never seen anything like this. You live here?" Dean said

"Sure do! Come on in and have a seat, I'm sure we can smooth things out." Twilight said smiling.

"Sorry I ran out on you, it's just that-" Dean was cut off by the lavender mare

"Don't be sorry, I should have known humans didn't have magic. When I levitated the book, it must have been pretty terrifying for you."

"Uuuhhh, yeah. Heh" The human said slightly embarrassed.

The Pegasus scoffed and under her breath said "wuss"

Dean heard her comment and glared at her.

"If this….. 'thing' gives you anymore trouble Twilight, just let me know." And with that the blue pony disappeared out the door and into the clouds.

" What's her problem?" Dean said, clearly offended.

"I don't think she trusts you" The orange equine said. "Give her time, she'll warm up to you. Anyway, names Applejack. Your name is Dean right? Sorry I had to hog-tie you back there"

"Don't worry about it, it's good to meet you Applejack" He said with an outstretched arm.

The two shook hands/hoofs the he turned to Twilight

"Twilight, you never answered my question, you CAN send me back right?"

"Yes, but it will take some time to find the exact location you were pulled from" The mare said studying a book.

"Some time? About how long" Dean said concerned.

"A week maybe, If I could get-" Dean jumped up from his seat.

"A week?! I'm going to miss Christmas! My family and friends will be worried sick!"

"Sit down and cool it! I'll send you back to a few minutes after you were pulled. It will be like you were never even gone, but you need to stay calm and trust me. You can stay here at my library. I'll have AJ here and a few other of my friends show you around and make you feel at home, ok? ." The magician said with a stern but calming voice.

"Alright, do I have to make friends with your multi-colored buddy?" Dean said and took a deep breath.

"Rainbow Dash? I'd avoid her for now if I were you. I'll let her know she should be a little nicer next time." Twilight said rolling her eyes.

"For now, I think I'll wait for the town's residents to chill before I go back outside" With that Dean unlaced his boots and removed his snow gear.

The next day, the human awoke to the smell of cooking. He wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled amazing. Entering the kitchen, he saw the baby dragon cooking something and Twilight sitting at the table.

"Good morning Dean, want some breakfast?" He asked

"I would love some, you're Spike right? "

"Yep! Here try this" The little reptile said placing a plate of hot cakes in front of him.

"Smells great! I haven't have a home cooked meal in forever." Dean replied with a mouthful

Then he noticed something, a strange texture in his mouth. He pulled it out to revile a piece of hay.

"Um Spike, not to insult your cooking, but I can't eat this. It has hay in it."

"Humans can't eat hay? What do they eat then?" Twilight said confused.

Dean was about to ask for bacon but then remembered ponies were omnivores.

"Apples, humans eat apples." He said laughing nervously.

"Here, we have a ton stored for the winter"

After breakfast Dean asked if he could go for a jog.

"Sure, everypony is still asleep so you won't have to worry about them staring at you. Oh and if you run off again I'll have Dash and AJ hunt you down." She was partly joking but also partly serious.

"You have my word" The last thing Dean wanted was to have Dash on him again, so he took her threat seriously.

The streets were deserted, it reminded him of the film "28 Days Later". As he jogged he thought he saw something on the roof. He kept going and noticed it again, something was following him. He then saw a small glimpse of rainbow and he immediately knew who was following him. He stopped and said out loud.

"You know one I like about being human is; we have a bit more intelligence and perception, it lets us know when we are being followed. But you would know all about that wouldn't you Rainbow Dash."

Caught red handed or red hooved, Dash descended from the roof to confront him.

"Dash, why are you following me?" he sighed

"Look, you might have everpony fooled but not me. You're up to something." She said pointing an accusing hoof at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm watching you"

"I bet you are" Dean said laughing. It was hard to take threats from a colorful pony seriously .

"You think this is funny? I could take you in ten seconds flat, and don't you forget it "

"What's your beef with me? I didn't do ANYTHIG to you."

"What dose 'beef' even mean? Is that human talk for 'invasion'?"

"Listen I'm not exactly thrilled to be here. You only to put up with me for a week, so cool your jets and stay away from me"

Dash didn't respond, but sneered and flew away. She continued to follow him from the safety of the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean entered the library, still somewhat riled up from his encounter with Dash. He was greeted by a new pony with a fluffy mane and hyper active personality. She jumped out of what seemed like nowhere and startled Dean.

"Oh my gosh Twilight was right! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie , you must be Dean! It's great to meet you!" She was literally bouncing off the ground.

"Uh hi" he said shyly

"Pinkie! I thought I told you not to startle him! I don't want to have to chase him down again" Twilight called from another room.

"Observe Pinkie, this is a proper introduction. Good morning my good sir you must be Dean, my name is Rarity" A white equine with a stylish jacket said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Rarity" Dean said trying to hide his ever present suspicions of all creatures not human.

" Well aren't you the gentlecolt, I must say I love what you've done with your mane"

"Mane?" The human said.

"Your hair darling, I like it"

"Oh thanks, may I ask how you do your 'mane' with no hands?" Dean pointed to her own styled hair.

"Simple my dear" Rarity said levitating a hairbrush from her coat pocket.

Dean's eyes widened and he stumbled back, he still wasn't used to magic.

"What's wrong Dean?" The party pony asked. Dean didn't answer, he was perplexed by the flying object.

"Dean? Are you feeling ok? Hey Twilight something's wrong with Dean!" Rarity called in alarm.

Twilight rushed into the room. "What is it?" Seeing the levitating brush, she brought a hoof to her face.

"I forgot to mention, he's never seen magic before" Twilight chuckled

Dean came to his senses. "I might as well get used to it if I'm gonna be here for a the week"

The two mares and human exchanged stories for the next hour. Despite how nice they were, Dean still didn't trust them. It was something about their friendliness that creeped him out, people on Erath were never this kind and honest when he first met them.

Dean lifted his arms to stretch, but a jolt of pain caused him to clutch his side and grown.

"Is something the matter dear?" Rarity said in concern.

"Its nothing, I just hurt myself falling yesterday" Dean tried to act casual, but the growing pain in his side caused him to double over. He pulled up his shirt, reviling a series of large painful looking bruises.

"Did you fall out of a two story building? That looks serious!" Pie said jumping up.

"Its nothing, really!" Dean grit his teeth and tried to put on a fake smile.

"That doesn't look like nothing Dean. Rarity, Pinkie, take him to see Fluttershy." Twilight said looking at the injury from the doorway.

"Ok, I'm sure she can patch you up Dean-O" Pinkie said energetically.

"Please don't call me that…" Dean said though his clenched teeth.

Before he could protest anymore, Rarity was levitating his coat over to him.

"Honestly I'm Ok, humans are tough creatures" He didn't want to have some weird pony preforming a strange healing spell on him.

"Please Dean, you look really hurt" Pinkie said with big watery eyes. It was impossible for Dean to refuse now.

"Ok, I'll have her check it out, but seriously I've suffered worse." Dean was a bad liar.

Walking through Ponyville with the residents of the town on the streets wasn't any less awkward that day. Ponies whispered things to others, obviously about him. He put his hood up so he didn't have to look at them. Three fillies in particular were approaching them.

"Oh look here comes my little sister and her friends." Rarity said happily.

"Great…." Dean tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Sweetie Bell, this is Dean. He's a human, just like in your comic books."

The three fillies, didn't say a word. Their eyes widened and they all ran away.

"Don't mind them they're just shy" The stylish one said with a reassuring voice.

The trio finally reached a small stone cottage in the woods.

"Fluttershy we have a new patient for you" Pie said knocking on the door.

"Wonderful! What is he? A bunny? A Bird?" a soft, quiet voice from behind the door asked.

The door opened and a yellow Pegasus stepped out. She gasped apon seeing Dean.

"Not exactly" Dean said holding his side.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my, I've never seen anything like you before." The animal lover said examining the human.

"What's the matter with him? Is he hurt?"

"It's nothing bad, just a little bruise." Dean said

"That's not little" Pinkie said lifting his coat up reviling the injury.

"Hey!" Dean pushed the coat back down, his face red with embarrassment.

"I have just the thing for you, come on in" Fluttershy seemed eager to help him. Dean tried to protest but was soon pushed inside. He kept thinking they were going to perform a ritual, he was about to bolt out and run to the library when the door swung open.

"Hey Fluttershy! I was going up to Cloudsdale, you want… What's HE doing here?" It was Dash.

"Oh hello Rainbow, have you met Dean? He's a real character" Rarity said not knowing the tension between the two.

"Sure, you could say that" Dean said glaring at Dash.

"I was just about treat him, you see he has this bruise it looks really serious, you want to watch?" Fluttershy said innocently. Dean was cursing furiously in his head, he desperately wanted Dash out but remained silent to avoid suspicion.

"Sure I would! You need me to help hold him down?" Dash said with a deviant smile.

"That won't be necessary" Fluttershy said and picked up a medicine bottle with her teeth. "Now let me see that bruise"

Dean reluctantly lifted his shirt and Dash began to laugh.

"You're here for THAT? I've handled injuries 20 times worse than that with no treatment!" She said boasting.

The human flinched and squirmed as the yellow pony applied ointment from the bottle.

"Don't be such a pansy! I always take my medicine like a pony" Dash snorted

"As I recall Rainbow, you cried and had to be held down last time I gave you a flu shot" Futtershy said as if she was correcting Dash. Dean laughed mockingly but stopped when his side throbbed.

"I uh gotta go guys, see you later Dean" Dash shot a glare at Dean as she sped away.

"There all done! See that wasn't so bad was it?" Dean wasn't sure what the yellow pony put on, but his side felt much better.

"Do you have any other injuries?" She said looking him over.

"My back is kind of sore" He immediately regretted saying it.

Fluttershy dug her hooves into his back. He tensed for a second then relaxed, he felt like he was at a massage spa . "Oh my, you have some serious stress knots in your back and neck." She put one hoof on his chin and one on the back of his head.

"Wait what are you-" She sharply twisted his head, his neck cracked and popped in several spaces.

"Gaahh! What did you do to me?!" He yelled in alarm.

"I'm so sorry! But dose your neck feel better?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually, yeah it dose. I don't know what you did but it feels really loose now. Thanks!" The animal lover blushed and looked away.

"Anything else?" She asked looking at the floor.

"No, I think I'm ok now" The human said adjusting his shirt.

Rarity, Pie and Dean started on their way back to the library. Dean didn't know why but he felt safe around Fluttershy. He felt like he could trust her more than anypony else in this world.

The trip through town was still a hassle for him. The crowd went silent and moved out of the way as the three walked to the library. Their gazing eyes and whispers made Dean feel like a leper or plague victim. This was starting to get on his nerves, he clenched his fist trying to stay cool but the growing number of spectators caused him to increase his pace. Rarity and Pinkie knew what was going on and struggled to keep up with his long strides. In the privacy of the library's living room, Rarity said in a calming voice;

"I can't imagine how singled out you must feel, but please understand humans are considered myths here."

"Myths? Like in bed time stories?" He said removing his boots.

"Exactly! Think if Twilight or I were to walk around your world for a while, people would stop and stare just like ponies stare at you." Said the stylish mare.

Dean thought about this, he now had an understanding of why he was being shunned, but it didn't make it any less aggravating for him. He said goodbye to the two as they walked out the door and heard a faint snoring sound. He entered the study, Twilight lay asleep on the floor surrounded with books.

"She stayed up all night last night, looking for a way to get you home" a voice from behind him said.

It was Spike, he was carrying a new stack of books into the study.

"She's genuinely sorry about… well abducting you" He said quietly placing the new stack beside her.

"She sure seems determined to make it right" Dean said eyeing the piles of books.

"She'll get you home, don't you worry." The dragon said reassuring him.

Dean wasn't sure how he felt at that moment. He wanted to go back home, back where he could walk down the street unnoticed and back where magic was replaced by technology. But he also felt inclined to stay, it was something about this place that made him rejected but accepted at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean awoke to the sound of an explosion. He hurried downstairs to see Twilight covered in soot and her study full of smoke.

"What the hell happened?!" He exclaimed.

"I tried to open a portal to your world just as a test, it didn't work" She groaned and dusted herself off. "Don't worry, I'll get you back just you wait" Her words had confidence in them, it gave them both strength.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked while styling his hair.

"I was thinking we could go to Sugercube Corner, it's kind of early so we should be the only ones there." Twilight said putting her coat on.

"Ok, as long as we're the only ones…." Dean was somewhat stale on the idea, but went along with it anyway.

When they opened the door, they saw AJ and Dash "hoof wrestling", the pony equivalent of arm wrestling on one of the tables, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were watching. All but Dash gave Dean a warm welcome. AJ's foreleg slammed down on the table, she had lost the match. Dash began to brag

"Ha! Undefeated!"

Dean and Twilight sat down at one of the tables he thought about what to get when Dash called

"Yo Dean, you think you're man enough to take me?"

"No thank you" He said not looking her way.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" She mocked and began imitating a chicken.

Dean wasn't the competitive type, but he had had enough of her abuse and replied;

"I'm chicken? You're the one with feathers and wings"

Everypony stopped and stared. Dean got up and sat down at Dash's table.

"What did you say to me?!" She said infuriated.

"Now fellas, let's keep this a friendly competition" AJ said trying to calm both sides.

Dean put on a sly smile.  
"Let's see what you got" And put his arm on the table, Dash responded in similar manner. Dean wasn't a weakling, but he wasn't a body builder either, he had no idea how this would turn out. He wrapped his fingers around Dash's foreleg and squeezed. To her, his hand felt like a vice grip.

"One … Two…Three… GO!" AJ announced. Both sides were stuck at a stalemate, neither side was moving. At that moment the door opened and two young colts walked in.

"Hey check it out Snips, Rainbow Dash is hoof wrestling the human! Go Dash!" He cheered.

Dean's arm began to move down, Dash was slowly getting the advantage.

"You're going down, human!" She mocked.

The two colts began cheering "DASH! DASH! DASH!"

His arm was almost an inch away from the table, he then felt a surge of adrenaline. He was not going to lose to a multi-colored pony. His arm slowly moved away from the table, Dash looked on in disbelief. He now had the advantage and with a second burst of adrenaline he slammed her foreleg down on the table.

"One… Two… Three! The winner!" AJ said raising Dean's arm.

"I….I lost?" Dash said trying to compute what happened.

"Ha! What's the matter Rainbow? You never lose to a human before?!" He laughed.

Her face became red and she stormed out, the two colts followed.

"What a sore loser." He remarked.

"She hates losing" Twilight explained

"You're a strong young pup ain't ya? I could use some help on the orchard, you interested?" Applejack asked.

"Sure, as long as we're the only ones there" Dean said.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon arrival at the orchard, Dean marveled at the rows and rows of trees.

"Impressive, you and your family run this place?" The human inquired.

" We sure as sugar do! You should see it in the spring, it's beautiful"

AJ put him to work stacking hay bales in the barn, her brother worked with him not saying much. Dean was able to do his work with a little more precision due to his hands. AJ also had him feed two cows in the stable. He poured some grain into the trough, then one of the cows spoke.

"Can you pour a little more in?" It said with a deep voice.

Dean jumped back in surprise "By now I should be used to talking animals"

"You're the animal here young man" It said grazing.

"First time I've been told off by a cow…." He thought

After a few hours of work, Dean had a late lunch with the Apple family.

"Now where is that Applebloom?" An elderly mare complained.

"I think she's out with her friends" AJ said

Dean picked up his drinking glass, raising it to his mouth he noticed everypony at the table was watching him. He put it down and in an annoyed tone said;

"Humans really hate it when you stare"

"Sorry, but we've never seen a critter that can pick things up so easily, aside from unicorns. Those hands must be amazing, us earth ponies rely on our teeth to pick things up." Applejack said looking at her hoofs.

Dean left for the library with a new appreciation for his opposable thumbs. His once white snow suit was now grey with spots of mud from the farm work. As he walked he heard screaming, it was high-pitched and sounded like a child. He followed the sound until he found the source, it was the three fillies from before, he identified one as Rarity's sister. They were in the middle of a frozen pond, the ice was making cracking noises whenever they moved.

"Hey, you guys need some help? I heard screaming." Dean called out.

"We don't need YOUR help!" A young Pegasus snapped.

"Fine, I hope you freeze" The human growled.

Dean started to walk away, he felt rejected and pissed off. Then another one of the fillies screamed;

"Wait! We do need your help!"

He turned around and folded his arms.

"Why should I help you? I thought you didn't need me" He said defiantly.

"Please!" all three yelled at the same time.

"Ok ok, what's the problem?" He calmly said.

"Every time we move, the ice sounds like it's gonna break!" One franticly explained.

Dean knew if they fell through the ice they wouldn't make it.

"Alright, I need you to listen VERY carefully, your life depends on it" Dean was now kneeling down at the bank. "I need you to get down on your belly, and one at a time crawl to me."

Dean pointed to the unicorn "You first, come to me SLOWLY".

Sweetie Bell carefully crossed the ice and climbed onto the bank.

"Good, you next" he said pointing to the earth pony.

The ice made a gut-wrenching crack when she was half way there, causing her to get up and run.

"DON'T RUN! You'll fall right through!" He thundered, but she didn't heed his warning. Fortunately for her, she made it.

"You, let's go. Remember crawl slowly" He ordered the Pegasus.

She slowly moved to shore, but suddenly the ice broke and she fell through. Instantly Dean jumped in after her, he smashed through the ice, grabbed the filly and literally threw her to shore. The water was up to his chest, his snow suit provided no protection from it. It felt like ten thousand needles were stabbing him all at once. He desperately clamored out of the pond, his clothes were drenched. Dean picked up the Pegasus and sprinted at full speed to Applejacks farm. He unzipped his coat and ditched it on the ground, it was heavy with water. His joints were getting stiff and his skin had turned a shade of purple, hypothermia was setting in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I begin this chapter I would like to ****thank ****Crimson Banner** **for the recommendation and for his reviews. **

**~Thumper12.7 **

He almost broke the door to AJ's house when he barged in.

"What the hay has gotten into you?!" The farmer yelled, then she noticed what he was holding. "Get her inside, quick!" She gave the human and Pegasus blankets and hot drinks. The two other fillies came in soon after and explained to Applejack what had happened. Dean was sitting by the fireplace, sipping his drink when AJ came up behind him.

"I can never repay you!" And threw her forelegs around him in a pony-hug.

"You know these girls?" He said trying not to spill his drink.

"One of them is my sister, you saved her! She told me what happened, if you hadn't shown up…." AJ shivered at the thought.

"Which one is your sister?" Dean said looking over the three young ones.

"Ain't it obvious?" AJ said pointing to the earth pony. "Applebloom, come over here and thank Mr. Dean"

The filly slowly walked towards them. She kept her distance from the human, she acted like he was a wild animal ready to attack.

"Applebloom! Is that anyway to treat a guest? This man just saved you and your friends, show some appreciation!" AJ scolded.

"I promise I won't bite." Dean said jokingly.

"Thank you sir" She almost whispered and avoided eye contact.

"Am I scary or something?" Dean asked Applejack.

"Applebloom, you give him a correct thank-you" She said and pushed her sister closer.

"Thank you sir!" She quickly said and tried to run back to her friends.

"Now hold on" AJ stepped in her path "Why are you so afraid of him? He is completely harmless"

"Well… you see…" Applebloom kept stalling.

"Come on spit it out already!" AJ demanded.

"Hang on, I'll just show you" she said in an embarrassed tone. She walked up to her room and returned with a comic book. The cover of the comic book featured humans enslaving ponies.

"Applebloom! You've been reading this junk? Where did you even get this comic?" AJ said flipping through the pages. Applebloom's face was a deep red from embarrassment.

"Rainbow Dash gave them to us" The young Pegasus said approaching them. " We thought all humans were evil monsters, that's why we didn't want your help. We're really sorry we were so rude" The little Pegasus's head dropped in shame.

"What's your name kid?" Dean asked the small filly.

"It's Scootaloo" She glanced up at him.

"It's ok Scootaloo, I used to read this kind of stuff when I was your age." Dean turned to Applejack "I'm sure Rarity will want to know what happened to her sister"

"I'll send Big Mac out. I think you've earned a rest." She said winking

"I hate to ask, but do you any clothes I could change into? Mine are soaked and filthy." He looked down at his torn up snow pants and dirty shirt.

"Um, we don't normally wear clothes…What we do have won't fit you " The orange equine laughed.

Dean felt stupid for asking a question with such an obvious answer. He took off the tattered remains of his snow pants and threw them away. His jeans and shirt were still intact, but covered in dirt. He sat by the fire and dried off, he slowly sank into a sleep.

He was awakened when a tearful Rarity hugged/tackled him out of his chair.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She had him in a crushing embrace. Dean struggled to breath, he was surprised how strong she was.

"I take it you've heard what happened?" He said getting to his feet.

"Yes, I came as soon as I heard! I can't thank you enough!" She wiped the tears away and saw what he was wearing.

"Whatever happened to your clothes dear?"

"A combination of farm work and jumping into a frozen pond, you'll have to forgive my appearance I normally dress a little better" He realized he had nothing else to wear.

"That simply will NOT do! Meet me at my shop tomorrow, I'll make you some new attire" She smiled.

"I don't have any money to pay you" He shrugged

"It's called a gift dear, it's the least I can do after what you did for my sister."

Rarity hugged Dean goodbye and escorted Sweetie Bell back to their house. The sun was low in the sky, AJ insisted that he stayed for the night, Dean was too tired to put up an argument. The guest room bed was not meant for something as big as he was and his feet hung over the end of the bed. Dean let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he was looking forward to the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean got up early the next day, AJ was also up doing her regular farm chores. He shared a breakfast with her and the two began walking back to the library. He used blankets as a substitute for a coat since all his winter clothes were ether lost or destroyed. The town was still asleep so he didn't worry about a crowd of paranoid ponies watching his every move. When the two entered the hollowed out tree, Twilight immediately ran down the stairs. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken from sleep deprivation.

"Where were you!? You were gone ALL night!" she screamed.

Dean was drawing breath to explain his absence but Applejack was quicker.

"It's ok Twi', he was with me. In fact, this here human saved my sister and her friends." AJ's words quickly took the edge off Twilights rage.

"What? How? And why are you so dirty?"

Dean sat Twilight down and explained what happened. She was speechless at first, and then she raised her hoof and smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" He said rubbing the painful bump on his head.

"You almost froze to death! Are all humans this stupid?" There was fire in her eyes.

"I couldn't just leave them there. They would have fallen through the ice and froze!" His head was now pounding.

"What you did was stupid… A Pegasus like Rainbow Dash could have rescued them WITHOUT jumping in. However, it was also very brave and noble to risk your life like that." Her words had kindness in them now. "Next time though, try to think things through a little more." She reached out and hugged him. She was acting like a true friend and he felt guilty he hadn't trusted her before.

After the two made up, Applejack returned to her farm to finish her chores. Dean when up to his temporary room and glanced in the mirror, he almost couldn't recognize himself. His styled hair was disheveled, his white t-shirt was now brown, and his face had mixture of 5 o'clock shadow and dirt covering it. On earth, Dean was a clean cut, well dressed, gentleman, here he looked like bum.

"Good lord!" he said aloud.

"What is it?" Twilight asked

"I'm going to Rarity's shop for a bit" Dean said recalling her invitation.

" Ok, I'll send Spike with you to make sure you stay out of trouble."

The little reptile was overly excited to accompany Dean on his visit. As they neared Rarity's shop, the human noticed the dreamy expression on Spike's face, as a guy Dean knew what was going on.

"You little devil!" He joked and playfully tapped Spike in the arm.

"What?" He snapped out of his day dream.

"You got a crush on Rarity" He teased.

"Please don't tell!" The dragon pleaded.

"Relax man, I've been in your position before" Dean said coolly.

Inside the shop was an arsenal of fashion and grooming tools. Rarity levitated a wash cloth and water, he scrubbed the filth off his face and out of his hair. He did his hair and shaved using a striate razor. Then came the measurements, she was measuring the length of his legs when she noticed his leather belt.

" What's this material? I've never seen anything like it" She said examining the belt.

"Are you serious? It's leather, don't you guys have leather?"

"What's leather dear?" Rarity asked.

Dean realized that cows were like people here, so of course they didn't have leather.

"It's uuummmmm, a material only found on earth!" He put on a pokerface. He didn't know what they would think if they found out he wore the skin of another animal.

"That's a shame! I would love to make an outfit from this so called 'leather' "

After measurements she immediately got to work cutting fabric and sewing. She worked behind a curtain, the hum of a sewing machine emanated from behind. After three hours, she emerged levitating a black folded up outfit.

"Try this on"

Dean stepped out of the fitting room, it was a little tight across his chest but the fabric was incredibly soft.

"How do I look?" He said adjusting his cuffs.

"See for yourself" She rolled out a full body mirror.

"Damn!" He said admiring her work. "I feel sharp as hell"

His new outfit consisted of black pants, a silk undershirt, and a black dinner coat.

"Thank you! This beats the hell out of those things" he said pointing to his t-shirt and jeans.

"It was nothing really" The stylish mare shrugged.

There was a knock at the door, Rarity opened it and found Dash standing on the porch.

"Hey Rarity, Twilight said Dean was here" The speedster had an uneasy voice.

"Yes he's in the back, you should see his new outfit!" Rarity bubbled.

Dash crept into the back room, her head hung low.

"Uh hey Dean" She called.

Dean stopped admiring his new attire in the mirror when he heard the voice. He let out an annoyed sigh and said;

"Ok Dash, what did I do this time!? Are you still mad that I beat you? Get over it" He glared at her over his shoulder.

"No it's not that…. Applejack told me what you did for Scootaloo. I just wanted to thank you for saving her."

Dean turned around, he stopped glaring and said.

"Is Scootaloo your sister?"

"Kinda, she's more like my biggest fan" Dash explained. "I also wanted to apologize for being such a jerk to you"

A sympathetic smile came to Dean's face. "It's ok, if a mythical creature came into my world, I wouldn't trust him either." This made them both laugh.

"Hey next time, try to get your facts from a text book, not a comic book" Dean joked.

Dash's face became red. "How did you know I read comics?!"

"Your biggest fan told me" Dean said winking.

"Oh… Don't go around telling everypony. Reading is such an egg-head activity" She shuddered at the thought of losing her reputation.

"Hmmmm…. Oh alright" Dean agreed.

"So um, are we good now?" Dash said expecting the human to hate her.

"Yeah, we're cool now." Dean said slowly extending his fist.

"I don't get it" Dash said looking at his closed hand.

"Hold out your hoof" He asked. He bumped her hoof with his fist.

"That's called a bro-fist. It's how some humans greet their friends" He explained.

Dash smiled and said "Ok friend, let's go show off your new duds"

**Thank you for bearing with me on this long ass chapter. **

**Also: I was thinking about writing another fan fiction, not about ponies but about "The Slender Man" **

**Horror is my specialty and Slender Man creeps the hell out of me. This new story will focus on a group of people being hunted by the Slender Man. Let me know if you think it's a good idea or not **


End file.
